This invention relates to an eyelash curler for beauty treatment. Various eyelash curlers have been proposed, among which the applicant can mention the one disclosed as Japanese Utility Model Publication NO. 57-60721 as the most pertinent prior art to the present invention. It is illustrated as FIGS. 10, 11 in the accompanying drawings. It employs a knowm construction except that one or more dry cell is contained in the gripping body and is connected to the heater or heating wire D which is placed in the gap C between the upper nipping member A and the outer shield B, while, the reference symbol A' represents the inner shield.
However, with this construction, since the heater is naturally limited in length, it can not promptly produce such sufficient heat as enabling satisfactory curling of the eyelash. Thus, there have been involved such disadvantages that it takes much time and the eyelash once curled is apt to return to the original uncurled state.